Little Eyes
by cllmearay
Summary: Cinta itu datang kapan saja. Vkook. Kookv. Taekookl


Tittle : Little Eyes | Author : H-Soo | Genre : Romance, YAOI, BxB | Rating : General

Maincast : Kim Tae Hyung (V), Jeon Jung Kook (Jung Kook) | Oneshoot | Disclaimer : **Don't copy and re-publish without any permission !**

 _ **Summarry**_

 _Aku tidak peduli kekurangannya, aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya Kim Tae Hyung_

 _-_ _ **Jeon Jung Kook**_

 _aku percaya dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Jeon Jung Kook_

 _ **-Kim Tae Hyung**_

* * *

Dinginnya suhu dikota Seoul saat ini sedang berada dipuncaknya. Semua pepohonan dan rumah-rumah seolah tertutupi oleh kapas-kapas nan dingin. Langit tak henti-hentinya menurunkan salju salju kecil yang cantik namun dingin. Dan juga matahari yang belum juga memunculkan cahaya megahnya kepada kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan ini.

Saat orang-orang lebih nyaman berada dirumah sambil menyeruput teh dan bercengkrama dengan keluarga, ataupun menjelajahi alam mimpi di balik gulungan selimut tebal. Namun sepertinya semua itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan di jalanan yang sepi ini. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menikmati setiap inchi jalanan yang sangat dingin. Pemuda dengan jaket tebal yang melekat ditubuhnya itu menelusuri seluruh pemandangan yang hadir dipelupuk matanya, mulai dari jalan besar yang hanya dilintasi oleh satu atau dua mobil, toko-toko yang mengebulkan asap dari cerobongnya, taman yang terlihat sepi, dan juga bebatuan dari jalan setapak yang ia pijaki. Matanya tak henti menelusuri seluruh benda yang ada di jalanan tersebut sampai dirinya menemukan sesosok pemuda yang berjongkok di depan teras toko yang -sepertinya- sudah bangkrut. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyipitkan matanya _'apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu ditengah musim dingin seperti ini? '_ pikirnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang kini melipat lututnya didepan toko tersebut. Yang bisa ia tangkap dari penglihatannya saat ini hanyalah rambutnya yang berwarna oranye dan tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia tidak melihat mukanya, karena posisinya saat ini ia sedang menelungkupkan mukanya diantara lututnya.

" hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

Pemuda yang ditanya itu mengangkat mukanya, kini ia bisa melihat muka manis sang pemilik tubuh dihadapannya.

" ti..tidak a..a..ada " ucapnya terbata-bata

Pemuda yang bertanya mengernyitkan dahinya namun sebentar kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya

" aku jeon jung kook, kau? "

" k..kim.. t..tae h..hyung.."

" kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah? " tanya jungkook

Taehyung hanya menggeleng

" apa kau tidak punya rumah ? " tanya jungkook -lagi-

Taehyung kembali menggeleng

" jinjja ? lalu kau selama ini tinggal dimana ? " tanya jungkook -lagi- sepertinya ia sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan pemuda manis dihadapannya ini.

" dimana saja.. " jawab taehyung singkat

' _astaga.. tak disangka makhluk semanis dia hidup menggelandang '_

Tunggu dulu, manis? jungkook mempunyai pikiran bahwa seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal adalah makhluk yang manis? Oh Jeon Jung Kook, sepertinya kau jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Tae Hyumg.

" kau sendiri ? " Taehyung bertanya untuk yang pertama kalinya

" hanya berjalan-jalan.. mau ikut? " jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat melihat senyuman itu.

" t..ti..dak.."

Taehyung menatap kearah lain, ia berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya dan menghilangkan panas dipipinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali menepuk pipinya yang terlihat tirus.

' _ada apa dengan diriku?'_ pikirnya saat ini

" err. Taehyung-ssi apa kau baik-baik saja ? "

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati matanya dan mata Jungkook bertemu. Ia kembali membuang muka. Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

" Tatap mata seseorang yang sedang kau aja bicara Taehyung-ssi "

Taehyung kembali menoleh kearah Jungkook, namun matanya lebih memilih untuk menatap batu-batuan di jalanan dibandingkan menatap Jungkook.

" aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mau ikut ? "

Taehyung diam..

1 menit..

2 menit..

Hingga ia merasakan tangan Jungkook menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Taehyung merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan kencang hingga ia sempat limbung jika saja tidak ada tangan jungkook yang menahannya.

" kau diam, aku anggap iya.. " kata Jungkook sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang mampu membuat Taehyung terpaku. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Taehyung kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Namun Jungkook menganggap itu sebagai sebuah penolakan..

" Taehyung-ssi apa kau sakit? atau kau memang tidak mau ikut dengan ku ? " tanya Jungkook memastikan.

" a..aniya.. b..bukan begitu.. a..aku hanya ke..ke..dinginan " lagi-lagi Taehyung menjawabnya dengan terbata - bata. Pipinya kembali memanas, ia rasa ia perlu kedokter saat ini juga.

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubiti pipi pemuda manis disampingnya ini. Tingkah imutnya yang menggemaskan itu sepertinya membuat Jungkook jatuh pesona lebih mendalam.

" pakai jaketku "

Jungkook memindahkan jaket yang sedari tadi bertengger ditubuhnya ketubuh Taehyung

" a..andwae.. nan.. gwenchana.. "

" pakai saja, aku tahan dingin _kok_ " ucap jungkook sembari mengacak surai Taehyung. Dan lihatlah muka Taehyung yang sudah sangat memerah, jika saja ini bukan malam hari, mungkin Jungkook akan melihatnya dan menertawainya -itu pikiran Taehyung-

Perlahan Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan berjalan menelusuri kota Seoul, sesekali Jungkook bertanya sesuatu kepada Taehyung dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan atau gelengan kepala yang membuat Jungkook harus mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi sang pemilik tubuh manis itu.

" hmm.. bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan perkataan ? bukan hanya dengan anggukan ataupun gelengan kepala ? " tanya Jungkook berhati-hati.

Taehyung terdiam dan menunduk. Jungkook yang penasaran merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyamai posisinya yang agak lebih tinggi dari Taehyung untuk melihat mukanya.

" Are you Okay ? " tanyanya lagi

" m..mian.. " hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung

" Eh? Wae? Kenapa minta maaf? "

" a..a..ku.. t..ti..dak.. t..tahu.. "

Dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook tidak lagi menahan diri untuk mencubiti pipi Taehyung, buktinya sekarang ia sedang mencubit pipi kanan taehyung meski pelan. Taehyung tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan Jungkook mencubit pipinya. Ia kembali menunduk. Jungkook yang tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan segera menarik tangannya.

" m..mian.. aku lancang "

" gwenchana Jungkook-ssi " Kini Taehyung mulai -berani- tersenyum kepada Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat itu tersihir dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang kebingungan, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dimuka Jungkook.

" Jungkook-ssi gwenchana ? " tanyanya

" ah.. ne.. ne.. nan gwenchana.. oh ya, cukup panggil aku Jungkook saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel - _ssi_ terasa sangat formal sekali " kata Jungkook

" ah ne Jungkook, kau pun cukup panggil aku Taehyung saja, atau V agar mudah diingat " Taehyung menunjukkan cengirannya yang berhasil membuat Jungkook tak henti hentinya tersenyum. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

" Oke V.. jadi mulai hari ini aku Jeon Jung Kook seseorang yang baru saja mengenalmu beberapa jam yang lalu menyatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, sehingga aku ingin menjaga dan memilikimu.. So would you be my Boyfriend? "

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ia baru kali ini mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

" t..tapi.. a..aku hanya seseorang yang tidak punya rumah, tidak sekolah ataupun bekerja, aku juga tidak memiliki keluarga dan seorang teman.. a..aku tidak bisa apa-apa.. a..aku.. tidak pantas untukmu " Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Jungkook dan membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook dan berkata " yes i will " padanya. Namun ia merasa tak pantas bagi orang seperti Jungkook.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa centimeter, ia merasakan ada yang memeluk pinggangnya. Jungkook !

" aku tidak peduli kekuranganmu.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kim Tae Hyung, dan kali ini aku berharap kau menerimaku untuk menjagamu "

Taehyung merasakan hatinya menghangat, dan matanya memanas, sebentar kemudian ia merasakan air yang mengalir dengan hangat meluncur dengan tenang di pipinya, dan menetes ke tangan Jungkook.

" kau menangis? apa aku lancang? maafkan aku.. "

Dan kali ini, Jungkook merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Taehyung menangis. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menjaga jarak pada Taehyung. Ia mengira Taehyung akan memarahinya, atau membentaknya atau bahkan membencinya. Dan ia sudah siap dengan semua itu, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah lancang kepada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal. Namun, ia tak menyangka kalau kini Taehyung malah berbalik kearahnya dan memeluknya.

" Yes i will Jeon Jung Kook " katanya sambil terisak, Taehyung nyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jungkook dan mendengar detak jantung Jungkook yang berpacu sangat cepat. Yang menandakan bahwa Jungkook serius pada perkataannya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mulai membalas pelukan Taehyung, ia menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Taehyung lalu memejamkan matanya, menyesapi aroma tubuh kekasih barunya.

" Percayalah padaku, dan tetaplah bersamaku V.. aku mencintaimu.."

" aku percaya dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Jeon Jung Kook "

Ia melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menatap penuh kasih kearah kekasih-nya itu, sedangkan sang kekasih terlihat mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya, dan membuat Jungkook tertawa.

" Jadi V.. aku belum tahu berapa umurmu.. maukah kau memberi tahukannya kepadaku ? "

" hmm.. aku lahir tahun 1995.. kau? "

" MWORAGO? JADI SEJAK TADI AKU LANCANG TIDAK MEMANGGILMU HYUNG ? AIGOO JINJJA.. MIANHAE.. " teriak Jungkook histeris.

Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, dan Jungkook terdiam memperhatikan tawa kekasihnya yang baru saja ia dengar.

" gwenchana, kau kan tidak tahu.. kau sendiri ? "

" aku lahir tahun 1997 _hyung.._ hehehe " jawab Jungkook dan kembali menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

" Jadi tadi kau bilang kau tidak punya rumah kan? " tanya Jungkook lagi

Taehyung mengangguk.

" Mulai sekarang, rumahku adalah rumahmu, barang-barangku adalah barang-barangmu, dan apapun yang aku miliki, adalah milikmu juga.. maukah engkau menerimanya ? "

Taehyung meneteskan airmata lagi, bukan, bukan ia tersinggung atau apapun itu namanya. Namun itu adalah airmata bahagia, ya iya belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

" Ne.. Gomawo.. Gomawo Jungkookie.." Kata Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook secara tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook hampir saja terjatuh.

" ne..ne.. dan tadi kau memanggilku apa? Jungkookie? aigoo... manis sekali.. lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Taehyungie ? " goda Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

" jangan menggodaku " kata Taehyung.

" aigo aigo.. nae yeobo marah.. mianhae.. " Jungkook membuat mukanya sesedih mungkin.

Taehyung menghela nafas " ne.. aku maafkan.. "

" Jinjja ? Aaa.. Saranghaeyooo.. " ujarnya.

Kini pipi Taehyung kembali memanas.. ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya

" wae? kau tidak mencintaiku ? "

" eh? "

" kau tidak membalas perkataanku " wajah Jungkook tiba-tiba murung, atau lebih tepatnya dibuat murung mungkin ?

" a..ani.. Na.. Nado s..saranghae.. " Taehyung mati-matian menahan malunya sambil menunduk, lalu ia mendengar suara tawa. Rupanya Jungkook mengerjainya.

" YAK! kau mengerjaiku " kata Taehyung sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah.

" kau lucu sekali.. aku jadi ingin memakanmu.. " goda Jungkook

" jangan macam-macam.. atau ku bunuh kau.. "

" tidak apa-apa asal kau membunuhku dengan penuh cinta.. " goda jungkook lagi

" YAK! JEON JUNG KOOK ! "

" wae? Jeon Tae Hyung ? "

Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas.

" jangan sembarangan mengganti nama orang ! "

" nanti juga margamu akan berubah menjadi 'jeon' bukan ? " goda Jungkook lagi. Dan memperhatikan Taehyung mati-matian menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

" terserah.. " dan hanya itu kata yang berhasil Taehyung ucapkan..

" Ayo pulang, Taehyungie-ku sayang.."

" eh? "

" kan sudah kubilang.. rumahku milikmu.. ayo kita pulang.. "

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Jungkook menuntunya hingga ia sampai kesebuah Apartemen yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat bersejarah bagi mereka berdua. Jungkook kembali menarik tangan Taehyung, menuntunnya kedalam dan mengajak Taehyung makan. Selama mereka makan hingga mereka tertidur dikamar masing-masing. Hanya sedikit pembicaraan yang terjadi. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _"aku akan selalu berada disisimu Kim Tae Hyung "_

 _" dan aku akan selalu menemanimu Jeon Jung Kook "_

-FIN-

* * *

Dimaklumi saja, karena saya belum pernah post FF disini, dan ini FF Vkook pertama saya loh~

Sebenernya udah pernah di post di blog pribadi ( yang pernah baca pasti tau lah /? *Vede* )

Tapi pengen aja di post disini, siapa tau ada yang belum baca /?

Yaudah segini aja /?

Mau kenalan ? *geer*

Add line aja : azzahraa21

Ya ya udah segini lah, gatau mau ngomong apa, dari pada ngomongnya makin ngelindur kesana sini mending bikin FF lagi, iya gak?

( Stop It! )

Oh iya, makasih sebelumnya..

Bye~


End file.
